Not So Simple
Not So Simple is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis For the first time, Gem and Gemma split up on something. Gemma believes in what Flynn can do. Together they work on the Road Attack Zord on the side. With all their resources used up, Dr. K has to trust the untested technology and they use it to destroy the latest Attack Bot. Plot Gema writes her diary about the Rangers. She says Flynn is a simple mechanic, He read her diary, accidentally. He is upset and shows off a device to clean a car. The alarm sounds, it is a shield breech, the seven go off. An Attack Bot is big and the three Megazords fight it. The robos go down. Flynn made a new Engine Cell, Dr. K is against it and he blasts the other two robos and there is a system failure. Dr. K does something and fixes it. The three Megazords destroy it. Flynn feels bummed that they were almost destroyed. At the evil lair, Tenaya says the bot was a failure because Shifter designed it. Venjix has a new plan. Tenaya wants to design the new bot but Shifter has a new one. Back at the lab, Dr. K scolds the heck out of Flynn. She says they can't make a Megazord for now. Gemma keeps writing in her dairy, saying that he may not be a simple mechanic. Gem goes off to bed, she tells him she will go after him. She finds a wheel and plans in the garbage. Gemma plugs in the wheel and does a scan on it. Flynn scolds her for messing with her stuff. She wants to know the name. He says it wasn't sanctioned. She wants to upgrade it, just them. Flynn is surprised, he asks if she is going to complete his sentences. She wants to call it the Road-Attack Zord. They take turns falling asleep. General Shifter's Hammer Bot attacks in the morning, the Rangers wake up. The place is being attacked, the Rangers race out. Gemma tells Gem to go off without her. Gemma tells Dr. K about the new weapon and they used her system. Dr. K is upset and against using it. Meanwhile, the others fight the Hammer Bot. Dillon fights it and goes down. Elsewhere, Flynn and Gemma are in Flynn's jeep and Tenaya attacks them. Tenaya fights them as they roll out of the car. Flynn goes down and the girls go at it. Flynn intervenes. The colonel wants to send his men. Flynn pleads to Dr. K and the Colonel about the Road Zord. Dr. K sends it in. It goes through the Rangers and heads toward the Hammer Bot. It tries holding it back but gets slammed into a building. It heads towards the Rangers and Gold holds it back and gets hurt in the process. Flynn and Gemma hear this as they fight Tenaya. The Zord comes towards Gold and the others stop it. Flynn apologizes. Gemma goes awol on Tenaya and picks Flynn up. Gem gives a whack to the Zord in the center and the wheel miniaturizes. Gemma says it is her fault because she gave it too much power. They hop into his jeep and tells Dr. K is listen carefully. Hammer Bot grows up and is about to attack the Rangers when Flynn and Gemma attacks with their Zords. Shifter backs out. Dr. K diverted the energy from the wheel Zord, it was Flynn's idea. They form SkyRev Megazord. Blue has a new energy cell and gives it to Gold. He deploys the Road-Attack Zord. It transforms into a robot and attacks Hammer Bot. Dr. K tells Colonel Truman that she hopes he is not doubting the competence of her or of her Rangers. SkyRev and the new Zord destroy the foe. Venjix scolds Tenaya, she says it is the human in her, Venjix says she is 100% robotic. Gemma writes in her dairy, saying she finds the Blue Ranger more fascinating than the others, it sounds like she has feelings for him. Flynn asks if she is up to making new anti-Venjix stuff this weekend, she is all for it but since Gem is there, he says she can't, she is busy doing stuff with him. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *??? as Knight Bot *??? as Hammer Attack Bot Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) and Engine Cell V (Wireless Charger) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 Falcon Chopper (In Falcon Chopper), Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) and Road Attack Zord Cell *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 Tiger Jet (In Tiger Jet) and Engine Cell #9 Whale Jumbo Jet (In Whale Jumbo Jet) Errors to be added Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Road Attack Zord. *The background song that plays while Gemma and Flynn are working on the Road Attack Zord sounds very similar to "Take On Me", a hit for the musical group a-ha in the 1980s. *Flynn is shown to be a brilliant inventor, creating several helpful appliances. *This episode teaches Dr. K not to look down on others when they attempt to add to the RPM arsenal. See Also (Megazord battle) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM